Among home appliances placed in buildings, for user convenience, refrigerators perform a food storage function, laundry treatment apparatuses perform a laundry treatment function, air conditioners perform an indoor temperature control function, and cooking appliances perform a food cooking function.
Meanwhile, with development of various communication technologies, various measures to increase user convenience via communication with home appliances have been studied.